A rebel love Jet one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another old one shot from quizilla. My first and so far only with an Avatar: Last airbender character. YouXJet


**AmTheLion:** Another old one shot from quizilla. This one was made for popmachine, it was meant to be a lemon, but I never got to finish it. It's my first and only Avatar- The last air bender one shot, so be nice. It's about the rebel leader Jet. Hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Avatar- The last air bender or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Avatar series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Knocked him to the floor  
(Jet**** one shot)**

The ropes cuts true your skin, almost making you bleed. Your hands feel numb, and like they're falling of.

"Come on, keep walking. We don't have all day." A man says. The fire nation. You hate them, now more than ever. They burned you village and killed your family, the only one left is you. Other prisoners from your villagers and others close by are now forced on this huge boat, that's going to take you to the prison out on the sea. The boards onto the boat wobble when you walk on them, and you struggle a little to keep your balance. Finally on the deck you stand there wondering where to go. A stupid move.

"Don't just stand there, move it!" You get a hard push in the back, which makes you fall on your knees. Pain shots true your legs and you feel warm fluid spread from your knees, blood. Someone pulls you on your feet and place you with some other prisoners. You stare at your now dark red knees, it really hurts, but with your hands tied on you back you can't do anything to treat it.

* * *

A few hours later the boat starts moving. Sailing true the river, your eyes are locked on land, with a little hope that someone will help you. But you know it's no use. No one dares to go against the fire nation. Just then you see something flying towards the boat. With a swirling sound the arrow hits one of the soldiers in the back. He screams and falls dead on the deck, as new arrows flies towards you. Soon the boat is in total chaos, with people, arrows and flames all over. Because your hands are tied up you can't move, and people are too shocked or busy to help you. Then new people climb onboard and start helping the prisoners escape. Smoke from a fire comes in your eyes and nose, making you chough with smoke blinding you.

"You need help miss?" someone asks. Suddenly your hands are free and you can move again. A pair of strong arms picks you up and carries you to the rail, where a ladder is waiting, leading down to a little boat.

"Can you climb down on your own?" the same voice asks. You just nod and let go of the guy holding you, and climb down into the little boat by feeling your way. The moment you sit down in the boat, your body finally had enough, and you pass out.

* * *

You're wrapped in a blanket, and sitting there watching all the refugees. The fire nation really cost a lot of pain and suffering this time. But thanks to these strange people you're all safe.

"You hungry?" a male voice asks. You look up and see a brown haired guy, with dark brown eyes and a straw in his mouth. He's holding a bowl with hot thick soup. You blink and nod. He smiles and hands you the soup, before sitting down besides you. Completely starved you start eating the soup. He doesn't say anything, just look at you while you eat. Finishing you put the bowl down and return his look. As your eyes meet he smiles. You notice yourself blush a little, so you look down on your legs. Your knees still hurt a little and dried blood covers your dirty clothes.

"You're hurt. Why didn't you say so! Hold on I'll fix it." He hurries of and a moment later he's back with clean water, bandages and healing herbs. He sits down in front of you and gently removes the clothes from your legs. As he starts cleaning the wounds on your knees, you're surprised of how gentle his touch is.

"The fire nation is bastards. Who would hurt innocent women and children? That's why we fight them." He looks up at you and smile.

"We're the freedom fighters, rebels, people with nothing to lose, or stupid enough to go against the fire nation." He explains. You smile back at him and blush, now recognising him as the one who helped you earlier at the boat.

"By the way the name's Jet. What's your name?"

* * *

It's been a few mounts since you first meet Jet, and during that time you joined the rebels and helped them in their fight. You and Jet have had many missions together and gotten really close. You just gotten back from delivering food to a refugee's village, and the darkness slowly cover the sky, awakening the shining starts. Exhausted you sit down and wash your face in a little river.

"Hi ______, you're back." You look up to see Jet walking towards you.

"Hi Jet." You reply. He smiles and helps you back on your feet. Together you take a walk around the camp. You didn't notice at first, but he haven't let go of your hand. He leads you to a little open space in the forest, where the fire flies dances in the air. It's really beautiful and you admire the sight, not noticing you stopped.

"It's wonderful." You say.

"Yeh, just like you." He replies. You blush and look surprised at him. He smiles at you.

"I mean it. Since I saw you the first time I thought you were gorgeous." Your blush deepens and you quickly look back at the fire flies. Then you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist. He leans his head on your shoulder, his warm breath brushing against your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

"J-Jet, what are you doing?" you ask a bit nervous.

"Something I've been longing to do for a long time."

Standing there with his arms around you, he makes you feel so safe, feeling his skin against yours, his strong arms protecting you. For a long time you just stand like that, watching the dance of the fire flies. But soon you can't hold back anymore and you turn around so you're facing him. Gently you put your arms around his neck and look him in the eyes.

"Jet I…" you start.

"You don't need to say anything." He smiles at you and tightens his grip around your waist. Then he leans in and kisses you. When he leans back again to let you breath, you smile. He smirks and you can't help but giggle at him. Then you lean in and kiss him again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
